What do you want!
by Inugirl10
Summary: What is a girl and guy to do when they have everything at their hands? But the one thing they truly want... they can't have. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku are 4 high school students living their life day by day. Funny and totally relatable everyday occurrences. Story is way better than the summary sounds :D I Promise.
1. Chapter 1

What do you want?!

KAGOME

"It is 7 o'clock in the morning in Tokyo, Japan here on a beautiful day. Weather forecast predicts sunny skies and a nice breeze. The high for today is 25°C…." The radio-alarm clock blared on, while a slender hand with a fresh French manicure snaked out from under the pink and green duvet to slap the clock's snooze button. Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat up in her king sized bed and yawned. As she stretched, her emerald silk sleepshirt rode up. At that moment, her annoying little 12 year old brother, Souta stormed into her room. AHHHH! A shrill scream could be heard all over the Higurashi estate as Kagome started throwing things at her brother. There went a plush stuffy, a pair of $6000 glasses, a solid gold figurine and 2 diamond tennis bracelets… "Get out! Get out! Get out!" Kagome screamed at Souta. "Okay, geez, chillax! Mom told me to come up and make sure you were actually awake, unlike yesterday…" Souta retorted, "It's not like I want to come in your room anyway". A melodious voice drifted up the stairs from the kitchen "Kagome, Souta? Are you two alright?", that was Mrs. Higurashi, also known as Kimiki who was making breakfast. At the sound of their mother's voice, the quarreling siblings stopped fighting and look ashamedly at the floor for making their mother worry about them. "We're okay mom!" Kagome shouted on behalf of her and Souta. "I just, uhhh…slipped!" Kagome hissed at Souta "Get out twerp, I got to change." As Souta made his way back downstairs to eat his breakfast, Kagome quickly took a 10 minute shower and brushed her teeth. She walked out from her bathroom and into her bedroom where she changed into a green colored Forever 21 strapless sweetheart jumpsuit which she paired up with an arrow themed gold necklace and bracelets. She rummaged through her expansive walk in closet and found the perfect pair of strappy gold heels which she hurriedly slipped on to her feet. As she walked to the other side of her room, she quickly grabbed her rose gold IPhone6s and her green handled hairbrush from her bedside table and gave her hair, which was long; about halfway down her back a quick brush. Her hair was now in its natural state with perfect spiral curls that every girl wants. She grabbed her black mascara and gave her eyelashes a quick swoop to make her sky-blue eyes look even bigger and added some gold sparkles on the tip of her eyelashes as a finishing touch. Puckering her lips, she added some sparkly baby pink lip gloss and blew herself a kiss in the mirror just to make sure she looked good. She deposited her mascara, lip balm, 5 shades of lip gloss, some blush, several shades of eye shadow, concealer, tweezers, compact mirror, travel-sized hairbrush and some gold and pink hair elastics into her makeup bag and put it into her Juicy Couture gold tote along with all her homework and text books. She glided down the hallways and down the grand staircase before arriving into the kitchen where she chirped a perky "Good morning!" to her mother and began eating a scrumptious breakfast of pancakes loaded with maple syrup, 2 breakfast sausages, some scrambled eggs, a glass of orange juice. After eating she grabbed several chocolate chip cookies and granola bars before walking out the front door to her car; the "_Citrus Gem_", though most people just called it "Gem". It was a custom made green colored "2014 Mustang convertible" that Kagome had gotten from her parents for her 15th birthday. Her late father had commissioned it before he died. When she turned 16 years old 2 weeks ago, she was so happy because she could finally drive this magnificent car. She slid into the driver's seat still marveling about the softness and luxuriousness of the cream colored leather interior of the _Gem. _The mechanical whir of the garage door opening and the gentle purring of the engine brought Kagome out of her funk and she drove out of her humungous driveway and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. Kagome Higurashi was on her way to school! She'd better get to school on time, she left her house at 7:30 and she has to get to school at could not afford another tardy slip, since she already has had 3 in the past week.

SANGO

Sango Taijiya could hear her brother, Kohaku starting to get up just as she set his breakfast of French toast, 2 fried eggs, 2 slices of bacon and a glass of cold milk on the table. She had already been up for the past half an hour. She had woken up at 7:00am and showered, changed into a Gucci fuchsia silk dress with a leather collar, blow-dried and tied her butt-length brown hair into a high ponytail, put on a Gucci diamantissima pendant necklace in sterling silver and a Gucci bracelet with black wooden beads, slipped on black Gucci ankle boots with heels, applied her makeup of pink eyeliner, a hint of pale pink eye shadow, black mascara and grabbed her IPhone6 from her night stand. She had already put her homework assignments and textbooks into her Gucci Soho leather shoulder bag the night before. She quickly ate a breakfast of waffles with maple syrup, eggs, bacon and a bowl of Greek yogurt with fresh tropical fruits such as mangoes, pineapples and kiwis. She smiled sadly as she remembered how life was before her parents died; now, she had to be a mom, a dad, and a sister to Kohaku. "Hey sis, you look a bit sad. Are you okay?" Kohaku asked as he walked into the kitchen. Sango replied "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for asking. Your breakfast is on the table. Please remember to leave on time for school, okay? I'm going to go now. I love you Kohaku." Sango walked down the hall to the hotel elevator and prepared to wait for a few minutes since the elevator had to go from the ground floor all the way up to the penthouse floor where Sango and Kohaku lived. DING! The elevator door opened and Sango stepped in and pressed the elevator button that had P1 engraved in it meaning for Parking level 1. DING! Sango had reached her parking level and the click-clack sound from her heels echoed loudly as she made her way to her car in the humongous parking ground reserved for the people living in the hotel. Sango sighed in ecstasy as she looked at her custom-made hot pink with 2 black striped mustang convertible. She had nicknamed it "_Beauty_" because the car was truly a beauty. She intercommed the gate guards to open the gates for her car to get through. Sango drove out of the gates and onto the road, she glanced at the mirror and saw her home becoming smaller and smaller. Sango smiled bitterly, she vowed to bring to keep the memory of her parents safe and alive forever.

MIROKU

(Credit given to Sir Mixalot's for creating this song)

_**I like big butts and I cannot lie, You other brothers can't deny, That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, And a round thing in your face, You get sprung, ….. The club's music played in the background as Miroku and a hot chick danced on the dance floor. Hearts pumping. Blood rushing. Beer drinking. People grinding. Hot babes. Ahhhhh… this was the life, Baby!**_

"MIROKU! WAKE UP! It's 7:30, if you don't wake up and get ready, you're going to be late for school!" Miroku's mom shouted from downstairs. Miroku Houshi woke up with a groan "Damn it! That was just a dream?! Ugh, I wish that was real." He went to his purpled colored bathroom which had an adjoining purple bedroom to take a shower, preferably a cold one ;) . He ran his fingers through his short black hair and put it in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a purple custom-fit Ralph Lauren T-shirt, black leather Faxon sneakers, black courier cargo pants and a black leather Grand Prix jacket. He spritzed some cologne in the air and walked through the mist while smiling contently. He grabbed his Ralph Lauren $1100 "Soft Gents" messenger bag full of homework by the door and snatched his IPhone6 from his next to his computer where he left it last night after watching some… things you're not supposed to be watching, let's just say that. Miroku walked to the door while making a small detour to the kitchen where he quickly grabbed 2 Pop tarts. "Bye Mom!" shouted Miroku as drove off in his purple Audi convertible.

INUYASHA

"Sit Boy!" BANG! Inuyasha's golden eyes shot open as he fell off the bed onto the hard, cold wooden paneled floor. "Fuck! Fuck it all! Damn it! Why the hell did Rin have to get a fucking dog?! And why is she trying to train it so freaking early in the morning?!" Inuyasha picked himself off the floor while muttering profanities. Inuyasha picked up the clock that had fallen down along with him and glanced at the time. _Shit! How can it already be 7:45am?! _Inuyasha took a quick 3 minute shower, blow-dried and combed his long white-silver hair in 5 minutes, changed into blue Armani Jeans medium wash jeans, red T-shirt, classic sneaker in leather with Armani Jean logo and a gray leather biker jacket from Armani. He shoved his IPhone6 into his back jean's pocket and homework into his Armani messenger bag. He flew out the door and drove away at least 20 km/h over the speed limit in his red Ferrari convertible. The school parking lot was full of cars but no students, so Inuyasha knew he was late for school. Sneakily, he tried to make it to class without being noticed but just a few steps pass the main office, a voice scared the living daylights out of him and asked "Where do you think you are going Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi?" Inuyasha replied with defiance "To class, Mr. Totosai. Do you have a problem with that?" Mr. Totosai replied with a forced calmness "Of course not, learning is a very important part of life …," Inuyasha started to tune out because the lecture was so boring, "…and you will be serving DETENTION today after school" Inuyasha did a silent cheer in his head, the principal finally stopped talking! "Okay, okay, whatever old man. Can I go to class now?" "Mr. Takahashi, I expect to see you in room 302 at 3:30pm sharp for detention today." "What?! But you can't give me detention!" spluttered Inuyasha as his golden eyes widened comically in shock. Mr. Totosai responded with a smug smile of victory "Oh, that's where you are wrong, I can Inuyasha, and I just did! Now, head of to your classes. And don't be late for detention!"Inuyasha's response to Mr. Totosai was to flip a bird as he sauntered down the empty hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you want?!

RIIINNGGGGG! All the students in Sensei Myoga's boring history class collectively sighed in relief and the sound of scraping chairs and shuffling papers could be heard as they packed up their stuff. Locker doors were being opened and slammed shut, lunch invitations were being yelled out across hallways, students were exiting the front doors to go to restaurants to eat. It was 11 o'clock and you know what that means…lunchtime! As you know, lunch time, is probably actually students' "favourite subject" at school. At Shikon Private School, a school that went from Kindergarten to Grade 12, it was absolutely no difference.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled while waving her hand around madly. Kagome heard someone yell her name and twirled around just in time to catch her best friend as she ran towards Kagome. Oomph! Kagome felt the wind knocked out of her. "Geez Sango, you're kinda getting heavy! Lay off the junk food girl!" wheezed Kagome. "Don't worry my dear Sango! I think you're perfectly fine." reassured Miroku as he gave Sango a hug. Slowly, his hand inched lower from its innocent spot on her back… Sango's eye twitched madly. SLAP! She fumed "Don't touch me there you perv! Actually as a matter of fact, don't touch me ANYWHERE! Go away and leave me alone!" Sango forcefully linked arms with Kagome and dragged her away, leaving poor Miroku, sporting a big red handprint, laying there on the floor of the school hallway.

On the other side of the school, Inuyasha was putting away his stuff away in his locker and heard Sango's ferocious slap that hit Miroku's cheek dead-on. He sighed mentally and thought; here they go again. "Hey baby", a sultry voice whispered in his sensitive furry ear as two arms with long fingernails painted clear with real rubies and diamonds circled around his chest. Inuyasha smiled as he turned around 'Hey there, Sexy. What's up?" Inuyasha's and Kikyo's lips met in for a passionate kiss as Inuyasha used his free hand to lock his locker. The two stopped playing tongue twister when they ran out of oxygen and had to come up for breath. Inuyasha had a blissful smile on his face as he entwined his fingers with Kikyo's ice cold hand. "Hey, let's meet up with Kagome, Miroku and Sango and then we'll go to the cafeteria for lunch, okay?" Behind Inuyasha's back, Kikyo pursed her lips in distaste at eating lunch with Inuyasha's irritating friends again, but cheerfully replied to Inuyasha with a "Sure, I'd love to!" Suddenly, Kikyo let out an ear piercing high-pitched scream. "Something's touching meeee! It's molesting meee! Save me Inuyasha, baby" Inuyasha glared at his girlfriend, "Shut up! My ears! Careful, they're very sensitive!" He looked down at the floor "And it's only Miroku touching your ass. Chill out, he does that to every chick who's hot" Miroku quickly retracted his hand when he felt a bony butt. That is so freaking wrong, he thought. A girl's ass should always be nice and soft, like my dear Sango's! Miroku shuddered with disgust when he realized the ass he had just touched was Kikyo's, the school's playgirl. Who knew how many STDs that girl could have? Too bad for Miroku, he HAD to spend time around Kikyo, seeing that, his best friend, Inuyasha, was infatuated with her. Miroku had tried to warn Inuyasha that Kikyo was a playgirl and no good. But, noooooo, Inuyasha being the stubborn idiot he was, just would not listen!

"Get up you lech!" ordered Inuyasha as he prodded Miroku's body with his foot. "You're never gonna learn, you don't touch a girl's ass without their permission. Unless their sluts…" Inuyasha lectured as he shook his head. Miroku smiled sadly, only if Inuyasha could see past Kikyo's good-girlfriend façade and see Kikyo for who she truly was; a manipulative bitch. "It wasn't my fault! Blame Sango's ass, it was teasing me! I had to stare at her ass for all morning! I'm considering myself a very good guy, I held out for 2 whole hours!" whined Miroku pathetically as he got up. While all of this was going on, Kikyo just whipped out her IPhone6 and started texting her friends, Kanna, Kocho and Asuka, Yuka, Sara Asano, Urasue, Abi Hime and Koyuki. When Kikyo finally tore her eyes away from her phone screen because her eyes and fingers were sore, she noticed something was off. Why was she here standing the in hallway alone when she should be in the cafeteria eating with Inuyasha and his friends. A lightbulb above her head flickered and died leaving Kikyo in complete darkness other than the light coming from her phone. Oh well, she thought, if I can't remember it, it probably wasn't all that important.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! We're over here!" Kagome yelled over the din noise of the cafeteria. Since Shikon Private School, charged a hefty price to go to, the cafeteria food was top quality. All the meals were freshly handmade every day by the team of professional chefs. As long as you paid the fee, the cafeteria food was free! As soon as Inuyasha and Miroku sat down, the 4 girls sitting at the table rushed to the lunch line to grab some food. (The elementary students had a whole different schedule and therefore, a different lunch block.)

10th graders got to end class at 10:55am

11th graders started lunch at 11:00am

12th graders were dismissed from class at 11:05am.

Souten and Shippo were the cutest couple from 10th grade, and Sesshomaru and Kagura, the "It" couple of Grade 12 reserved their right to sit at "The Table" (The table where all the cool kids sat) because of their status at the best couple of each grade. Even though Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were only in Grade 11, they were THE coolest, richest and most popular kids in the school. So in a way, they were what made the table, "The Table". Without them, "The Table" would just be an ordinary table. Although Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked very similar, they weren't similar in personalities. They were half-brothers; same father different mothers. As a result, Inuyasha was half-demon and Sesshomaru was full demon. Like all brothers, they quarrelled and sometimes hated each other, but deep inside, they loved each other as siblings. Every day, Shippo and Souten would sit down first. The next few would be Kagome, Sango and sometimes Miroku, then Inuyasha and Kikyo, and finally, Sesshomaru and Kagura. With the only exception being when someone is taking really long or someone is mad, the girls would go get their food first and when they came back, the guys would go grab their food. The girls grabbed their lunches from the lunch line. Kagome ordered a deluxe cheeseburger, crispy potato fries, a bowl of exotic fruit, a cup of sweet mango jello and a bottle of peach flavored carbonated water in a glass bottle. Sango decided to get a small medium-rare steak, a Caesar salad, two cookies and a mason jar full of Sprite. Kagura snagged a garden salad, two tacos, one vanilla cupcake with buttercream icing and a cup of strawberry bubble tea. Souten had a bowl of French onion soup, a slice of baguette, a slice of walnut banana bread and a glass of tropical smoothie. Kikyo would've gotten a small salad and water, but since she wasn't paying attention when Inuyasha and Miroku went to the cafeteria, she didn't join the squad for lunch today. When the girls came back to the table and started eating, the guys shot off like bullets and started grabbing food from the lunch line like crazy. Inuyasha grabbed a BIG cheeseburger, some fries, two bags of original Lays, a big glass Coca Cola, a slice of Black Forest cake and some pretzels. Miroku took a steak and cheese sandwich, a "Shikon Special" salad, five cookies, and a glass of 7 Up. Shippo seized a huge bowl of dumpling and noodles, a glass of Mountain dew, some gummies and a Jawbreaker candy. Sesshomaru calmly picked up an egg salad sandwich, large Sprite, a poutine, and a slice of black forest cake. The guys rushed back to their seat to start eating. Over lunch, the table's occupants traded gossip and stuff that happened to them. Inuyasha was ranting to the entire table about how Mr. Totosai dared to give him, THE Inuyasha Takahashi detention after school. As a show of moral support, the whole table decided to somehow get detention from their teachers and spend detention together. Inuyasha's ranting got kinda boring after a while, and slowly, the girls started talking amongst themselves. Kagome and Sango were vividly giving Souten and Kagura a play-by-play of what happened with Miroku and his wandering hand. As the story went on about Miroku's lecherous act, they all glared angrily at Miroku for being such a stupid baka. On the guys' half of the table, Inuyasha was telling Shippo and Sesshomaru how Miroku had groped his girlfriend's ass, while Miroku sat there innocently and ate his lunch happily. Shippo and Sesshomaru stared at Miroku in pure disgust. They pondered; who would even touch the vile creature known as Kikyo? A few minutes passed and Miroku started to wonder why everyone at the table was staring at him. The girls noticed the guys staring at Miroku and asked for the story behind the stares. After the stories were traded about Miroku and his stupidness, everybody at the table was eyeing Miroku with disgust and anger. When it was getting close to noon, they neatly stacked and put all their garbage onto one lunch tray and left their trays on the tables for the cleaning staff to take care of. Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed their stuff from their lockers and walked off into the Social Studies wing of the school for their next class while Kagura, Sango and Shippo went to the Language Arts wing. Sesshomaru and Souten walked ahead of Miroku into the Science wing. They all settled into their seats before the bell rang signaling that class was starting. Kikyo heard the bell ring and started walking towards her next class while texting her friends thinking that she was skilled enough to multi-task. Boy, was she wrong… BANG! Kikyo walked into a wall and fell over anime-style. "My beautiful nose!" she cried miserably while clutching her nose, which was gushing red blood. Her phone was forgotten on the floor as she ran away to the bathroom to clean up her bloody nose. In the bathroom, Kikyo dabbed and blotted her nose. When she was checking her face for leftover smears of blood, she realized that her makeup was smudged so she whipped out her gigantic, sparkly, bright pink makeup bag out of her black Prada purse and started to fix her makeup. Finally she fixed her lipstick and blew herself a quick kiss in the mirror. "There! I look pretty again!" Kikyo gleefully cheered to the silent emptiness of the girl's bathroom. "Now, time for class!" Kikyo sashayed out of the bathroom and about halfway down the hallway, she saw Kagome, her boyfriend's good friend. She made an annoyed sigh at the sight of her and as she passed Kagome, who was on her way to the bathroom with the teacher's permission, she roughly elbowed her in the side. Kagome whirled around and stared at Kikyo's figure as she went down the hallway and entered the classroom. "Ms. Kikyo Hana, do you mind telling me why you are late for class?"

Please review! This is my first story and I need your support and encouragement! If I get 10 reviews, I'll post another chapter. If anyone wants to see


	3. Chapter 3

What do you want?!

LAST TIME …

"Ms. Kikyo Hana, do you mind telling me why you are late for class?"

"Of course, Sensei Suikotsu! I walked into a wall!" Kikyo proudly exclaimed before realizing how incredibly stupid she sounded. Sensei Suikotsu barely managed to cover up a smirk at the girl student's idiocy. Someone in the back row started coughing violently. Someone started fake-sneezing. And Inuyasha started outright laughing, not bothering to hide it. Girlfriend or no, that was just way too funny; I mean, who walks into a wall? Just as Kagome walked back in with a smirk on her face, Kikyo's pale face started to scrunch up, her apple red lips started to quivering and in a split second pause, the waterworks started. If it's one thing that Inuyasha can't stand; it's females crying. Inuyasha started to walk down the aisle to comfort Kikyo but was stopped by Sensei Suikotsu's deathly glare. Inuyasha shrugged and went back to his seat, but not before staring back defiantly at the teacher. Sensei Suikotsu turned to Kikyo and roared "Where is the proof, you stupid girl? How do I know you're not lying and that you weren't making out with the football team?" Kikyo answered between sobs "I have proof; through my tears, I saw my IPhone screen crack when I dropped it. Here, I'll even show you!" As she reached towards her back pocket, where her IPhone was normally stored, her heart stopped…It wasn't there! She patted frantically at her butt and all over her body. She knew she had her phone, it was the very reason she crashed into the wall, so where in seven heavens was it?! She explained pitifully to the Sensei "I was texting Kanna and my friends, I promise! When I heard the bell ring, I started walking towards here. But I walked into a wall instead. My perfect nose started to bleed, so I went to the girls' bathroom. After the bloody nose, I spent a "few" minutes fixing my makeup. Then I came to class." "That doesn't answer my questions. WHERE is the so called cracked phone, Ms. Hana?" Kikyo replied "I don't know, I swear! I'll bet that slut, over there, stole it!" while pointing at Kagome. Kagome raised her eyebrows skeptically and scowled "Me?! I'm a slut? You're the slut, you whore, and you've slept with the whole freakin' football team! I heard they're even going to give you your own jersey! You've been around them too long as a girlfriend to each of them; I think they like to treat you as one of them. You probably even have a Jr. Football-Player in your stomach." "Enough!" thundered Sensei Suikotsu.

"Detention for the two of you! Your attitudes will NOT be tolerated here at Shikon School. Mr. Totosai will be seeing you girls, 3 o'clock sharp in room 302! Don't be late…" Kagome poked Inuyasha, who was sitting beside her "There! I got detention for you. But I have to spend even more time your girlfriend" Inuyasha spent a few minutes with a constipated look on his face from thinking really hard and finally said "Ex-girlfriend, you mean. I'm breaking up with Kikyo as soon as the bell rings. I value you more than Kikyo. You've always been there for me, I've known you since we were babies, I won't have my girlfriends badmouthing you." Kagome blushed at how Inuyasha said he valued her more than Kikyo and cheered "You go Inuyasha; you've finally realized how evil she is! Plus I have something to show you after school now that you're gonna dump Kikyo." For the next 30 minutes, instead of listening to Sensei Suikotsu ramble on about the ancient Mayan civilizations, Inuyasha thought of creative ways to break up with Kikyo such as giving her a poem: (Roses are red, Violets are blue, Garbage gets dumped, And now so have you!), singing her a break up song (Fleetwood Mac- Go your own Way), start making out with another girl in front of Kikyo, or just ignoring her and leave pointed messages that they were over. Even though he didn't love her anymore, Kikyo was still his first love and would always hold a special place in his heart no matter what; he felt like he had to break up as nicely as possible, to prevent as less awkwardness as possible.

Inuyasha watched as students walked from class to class, probably counting a 100 students before Kikyo came out of Sensei Suikotsu's social classroom. "Hey, Kikyo! I got to talk to you." he shouted. Kikyo turned around and her face lit up "Hi! Ugh, I am so mad! Can you believe what happened to me in social class? I'll wager that tramp, Kagome swiped my IPhone, and I want it back! Plus, she called me a slut! I mean who does that?! Kagome's your friend. Talk to her; make her give me back my phone! Anyway, I just needed to get that off my chest, who does she think she is? You called me over; you wanted to talk to me about something right?" Inuyasha's ears started twitching madly and he scratched his head uneasily "Uhhh, Kikyo, I have something to say to you about this; us." "Yes?" Kikyo snapped impatiently "Just spit it out." "Okay, god woman, be more patient would ya? I just wanted to say, I don't think we're working out anymore… I think it would be best for the both of us if we took a break from each other and dated other people for a while." "So, you're breaking up with me" Kikyo said bluntly. "Yeah, I was trying to do it nicely. Did I do it nice enough?" Inuyasha said worriedly "I still want to be friends though, is that okay with you?" Stupid Hanyou, he's nothing without me! And dating rule 101, you don't "remain friends with your ex." Kikyo thought scornfully. Kikyo plastered a sad, heartbroken expression on her face and murmured "If this is what you truly want… I'd love to remain friends with you. I gotta go, or I'll be late for my next class. I'll see you around sometime." She pivoted and trudged towards the Art Wing of Shikon School with her head down. When her face was covered by her long black hair a horrendous sneer crossed her pretty as a porcelain doll face as she added under her breath "…A lot more than you think." Inuyasha's furry triangular ears were working overdrive as they swiveled and strained trying to hear what Kikyo was muttering to herself as she moved along the hall. Inuyasha spent the next few minutes as he walked to the Drama Wing trying to decipher what his ex-girlfriend meant when she said "…A lot more than you think."


End file.
